Mr. Satan
|Raça = Humano |Sexo = Masculino |Morreu = Ano 820 |Ocupação = Lutador |Aliança = Torneio De artes Marciais |Família = *Mr. Satan do Futuro (contrapartida linha de tempo alternativa) *Ex-Esposa *Videl (filha) *Gohan (genro) *Pan (neta) *Goku Jr. (tatara-tatara-neto) *Majin Buu (sócio/melhor amigo) *Bee (cão de estimação) *Assistente *Senhorita Piiza (agente) *Piroshki (estudante) *Caroni (estudante) *Fighters intergalácticas (estudantes)|Altura = 190 cm/ 6 ft 3 in (DBZ)|Peso = 95 kg}} Mr. Satan (ミスター·サタン, Misutaa Satanás;. Lit "Senhor Satanás"), também conhecido como Hércules ou Hercule Satanás no Dub FUNimation , é um personagem do mangá Dragon Ball , e dos animes Dragon Ball Z e Dragon Ball GT . ' Visão global ' ---- ' Nome : ' O nome dele é Mr. Satan na mídia original japonês, no entanto, ele é conhecido como Hércules, em Inglês dub de FUNimation (embora ele mantém seu nome original em versões inéditas), bem como a Viz Media 's versões em inglês do mangá. Isto é atribuído ao processo típico de Dragon Ball (e shonen em geral) de referências judaico-cristãs de stripping para as sensibilidades de audiências ocidentais. "Hercule" se origina de Hércules, o herói grego que era o filho de Zeus na mitologia. Na edição de EUA Shonen Jump , é explicado que Hércules é o nome real do personagem, enquanto Mr. Satan era seu nome artístico. Isso foi mais tarde desmentida no Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume , onde é revelado em uma entrevista com Akira Toriyama que Mr. Satan é o seu nome artístico e seu verdadeiro nome é Mark (マーク, Maaku), um anagrama aproximada Akuma, que significa "diabo" ou "demônio" em japonês, mantendo-se em linha com o esquema de nomenclatura de sua família. ---- O homem por trás da Champ Mr. Satan gosta de comer bife de alta classe e andar se exibindo com suas peças Pessoais , Como carros de diversos Modelos. Ele é representado várias vezes (tanto no anime e filmes) de refeições no espaguete com almôndegas. Ele tem um carro com o número "666" no lado, uma clara referência ao 666 é o número do diabo, ligando de volta para referência o nome de Mr. Satan. thumb|left|151px|Art of Mr. Satan por Akira Toriyama Durante o período de tempo de Dragon Ball Z , Mr. Satan é o Campeão Mundial de Artes Marciais, um título conquistado derrotando bastante os terráqueos normais em um momento em que Goku e outros lutadores poderosos estavam lutando em Namek e mais tarde contra os Androids . Durante este tempo, Mr. Satan se tornou rico e famoso, mas também um egomaníaco. Ele se gabava infinitamente na televisão sobre a sua força, e que ele era o "melhor lutador do mundo." Nos olhos dos Guerreiros que sabiam o contrário, ele é considerado ser um "Inútil e Exibido". Quando Os guerreiros Z entraram em cena começando com os Jogos de Cel , começou um padrão de reivindicá-los para serem seus discípulos, que, preservando seu status e ego auto-serviço, tem produzido bons resultados no passado. Apesar de mostrar muitos sinais de ganância e covardia, Mr. Satan ainda é um digno, sensível e bondoso homem fundamentalmente honesto,. Ele realmente se preocupa em proteger o inocente e lutar por justiça com o melhor de suas habilidades, e é propenso a violenta e justa raiva quando confrontado com o abuso de inocentes indefesos por vilões. Ele mostra momentos de grande coragem quando sua família e amigos estão ameaçados pelo mal. Verdadeiras cores do Sr. Satanás são prenunciado quando ele arrisca sua vida para obter 16 Android cabeça 's próximo Gohan , o que leva a Gohan transformação de Super Saiyajin 2 . No Majin Buu Saga , Mr. Satan é revelado para ser um bom homem, fundamentalmente, ao contrário da persona showboat arrogante ele exibe, e sua bravura e bondade para com o bem Majin Buu desempenhar um papel importante no Kid Buu derrota 's no final do Kid Buu Saga . Proeminente, ele salvou a vida de abelha , Vegeta , e até mesmo Majin Buu . Reconhecendo que Majin Buu foi usado em sua inocência por Babidi , ele chorando pediu A Vegeta para poupar sua vida como ele colocou impotente depois de ter sido espancado por Kid Buu, e estava pronto para arriscar a morte para protegê-lo. O amor de Mr. Satan para o seu amigo mudou suficiente Goku para se juntar em sua defesa, permitindo que o monstro anteriormente mal para começar uma nova vida como um herói e benfeitor para a sociedade.thumb|208px|Mr. Satan pensando em como derrotar Android 18 A habilidade de Mr. Satan como orador veio em bom uso até o final da série. Sem a adoração eo apoio de suas legiões de seguidores, o Z Fighters nunca teria sido capaz de levantar a Super Spirit Bomb e derrota Kid Buu. Até o final de Dragon Ball Z, Goku e seus amigos vêm para ver o lado bom das Mr. Satan e decidir que ele é um herói nobre. ---- ' Biografia : ' 24 º Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais : thumb|left|200px|Spopovich vs Mr. Satan durante um flashback No anime flashbacks exclusivos do 24 Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais , Mr. Satan é visto brevemente lutando Spopovich (quando ele era um humano normal, ), em jogo da primeira rodada do torneio. É aqui que se pode ver facilmente as capacidades do Mr. Satan, em comparação com o de outros (humanos) "normais" artistas marciais (e que Mr. Satan tem alguma habilidade marcial de fato, capacitando-o a derrotar os adversários terráqueos com menos habilidade e / ou nível de potência do que ele). Ele facilmente derrota Spopovich e passa a lutar e derrotar Jewel em que da fase final do torneio-match, ganhando o 24 Torneio de Artes Marciais. Nenhum dos Guerreiros Z lutaram no torneio, permitindo que Mr. Satan ganhasse com facilidade e de forma justa. ---- Saga Cell Depois de ouvir o anúncio dos Jogos Cell, Mr. Satan anuncia ao mundo que ele vai thumb|170px|Mr. Satan anunciar sua participação nos Jogos Cell entrar no torneio e derrota Cell. Poucos dias antes dos jogos começarem, Mr. Satan agrada a uma grande multidão de fãs por perfuração através de um barramento e rasgando um grande livro na metade. Nos Jogos de cell, no ringue, Goku tenta várias vezes para avisar Mr. Satan contra confrontar cell, mas o campeão do mundo acredita que ele é mais do que à altura da tarefa de derrubar o mortal bio-android. Durante os Jogos de cell, Mr. Satan está convencido de que cell é um mero trapaceiro, nunca tendo visto ataques ki antes e acreditando que eles sejam meros espectáculos de luz. Mr. Satan (e seus melhores alunos Caroni e Piroshki , bem como, no anime) enfrentam Cell Perfect e rapidamente perder de forma embaraçosa. A ZTV repórter na mão para narrar os jogos celulares repetidamente ridiculariza Goku e os outros Guerreiros Z, acreditando firmemente (junto com a maioria do mundo) que Mr. Satan é o único que tem uma chance de triunfar sobre celular. Depois mostrando sua força, destruindo quatorze dos quinze azulejos, Mr. Satan ataca celular com seu Chute Dinamite , Cell, mas lança-lo do anel com um único movimento sem esforço de sua mão, altura em que entra em cena e Goku o torneio começa. thumb|left|210px|Mr. Satan é facilmente derrubado por cell Alegando que ele simplesmente saiu do ringue , Mr. Satan (e seus alunos) sentar-se o resto dos Jogos Cell , observando Goku, Gohan e, posteriormente, lutar contra Perfect Cell. Mr. Satan é repetidamente questionada por Jimmy foguete da televisão tripulação em voltar para o ringue para enfrentar cell novo, mas cada vez que o Campeão Mundial De artes Marciais dedindo-o de uma revanche. Embora Mr. Satan se encolhe de medo durante a maior parte do tempo, ele tem um papel fundamental na eventual vitória de Gohan sobre cell. Depois que cell destrói o organismo do Androide 16 , a cabeça decepada de 16 fica perto da área onde Mr. Satan e a equipe de TV estão se escondendo. A cabeça ainda está funcionando, e 16 implora-los para levá-lo até Gohan. Deixando de lado seu medo (e olhando para salvar a face em frente à equipe de reportagem), Mr. Satan se compromete a trazer a cabeça de Android 16 para Gohan. Isso põe em movimento a seqüência de eventos em última instância responsáveis por desencadear de Gohan poder oculto . Perto do final do jogo celular, o aparelho de televisão é destruído e a conclusão, em que Gohan (com a ajuda de Vegeta) finalmente destrói celular com uma onda Kamehameha, não é transmitido para o público global. A equipe de televisão, depois de ter procurado abrigo com os ataques ki devastadores, não testemunhar a morte de celular. Após que os Guerreiros Z partem, Mr. Satan convence Jimmy e todos os outros que Gohan foi espancado e que ele derrotou celular sozinho, com um golpe de caratê vicioso. Apesar de algum cepticismo inicial para estas reivindicações, as massas crédulas são rapidamente convencido de que Mr. Satan de fato derrotado celular e ele se torna novo herói do mundo e mais quentes das celebridades. ---- O próximo Torneio Mundial Sete anos após a derrota de cell, Mr. Satan tornou-se cada vez mais rico e famoso. thumb|200px|Trunks Vs Mr.Satan Satan é visto em vários momentos, inclusive por alguns segundos treinando seus alunos, e se encolhendo para longe em sua casa a fim de evitar uma gangue de bandidos, mesmo que eles levam vantagem em uma luta contra a sua filha, Videl . Ele também é mencionado brevemente durante uma conversa entre Gohan e Videl, pois ambos secretamente esperava Gohan para derrotar Mr. Satan no próximo Torneio de Artes Marciais, para que Satan poderia ser ensinado uma lição de humildade e respeito. Videl inicialmente ridiculariza qualquer sugestão de que seu pai não é tudo o que ele diz ser, apesar de ao longo do tempo ela passa a ver a verdade. Ela também confia em Gohan que seu pai, uma vez que um artista marcial realizado, está vivendo agora apenas fora de sua reputação e não mais mantém-se com a sua formação. thumb|left|184px|Android 18 vs Mr. Satan, durante o 25 º Torneio Como o Campeão do Mundo, Mr. Satan é inserido automaticamente no Tornieio Mundial De artes Marciais (aka: Strongest debaixo dos céus) e se espanta ao ver o Super Saiyajins (os "combatentes de Ouro"), há, lembrando-os dos Cell Games. Satan monta o torneio com medo de ser exposto como uma fraude, sabendo muito bem que ele não tem chance contra Goku e seus amigos. Após a divisão júnior final em que Trunks derrota Goten, Mr. Satan está definido para lutar uma partida de exibição com Trunks. Satanás pede Trunks apenas bater levemente-lo em seu rosto, no entanto até mesmo um leve toque, Trunks derruba-lo para fora do ringue. O público acredita que foi tudo para o show e que Mr. Satan deixar a vitória Pequeno Campeão(embora ele foi batido contra uma parede e brutalmente machucou o nariz e é visto chorando a dor em particular pouco depois). O antigo mal, Majin Buu : Após o Torneio de Artes Marciais foi interrompido por Spopovich e Yamu Ao atacar Gohan, Mr. Satan está definido para lutar em uma batalha campal contra o Android 18 , Killa , Jewel , e Máscara Poderoso . Logo, Killa e Jewel são eliminados, e Android 18 revela a verdadeira identidade de Máscara Poderoso (Trunks e Goten). Android 18, que não quer a fama de ganhar, concorda em jogar a final, se Satanás lhe paga 20 milhões Zeni (o dobro do prêmio em dinheiro). Em um ponto Do anime, Mr. Satan estava na casa de banho logo após a sua "vitória" contra o Android 18, pensando no que tinha acontecido em relação à maior parte do público que está sendo levada pelo vento. No entanto, alguns Paparazzis estourou e começou a questioná-lo sobre sua vitória contra o Android 18, e ele afirma que "não esconder nada dos fãs", e ao mesmo tempo rindo, cai acidentalmente a toalha na frente de todos, fazendo com que os Paparazzis para tirar fotos a exposição. Outro ponto a outro enchimento anime exclusiva, ele tolamente tenta voar, apenas para pousar e ferir o seu ponto fraco: o nariz (e depois tenta encobrir o seu comportamento para um bando de fangirls pé sobre ele). Mais tarde, quando Vegeta (agora Majin ) ataca a multidão para que Goku para lutar com ele, Mr. Satan provocações Vegeta, mas fica apavorado quando Vegeta diz para ele ficar quieto. Depois disso, Babidi teleports Vegeta, Goku e os outros para o deserto. ' Amizade com o monstro : ' thumb|222px|,r.Satan fica feliz ao Ver Majin Buu Vivo Depois de Majin Buu mata Babidi e começa a aterrorizar a Terra, Mr. Satan é enviado para sua casa para matar o monstro. Mr. Satan tentou fazê-lo, dando-Buu presentes mortais como chocolates cheios de cianeto e de um jogo de vídeo explosivo , mas Majin Buu gosta deles, e faz com que Satanás sua playfriend. O Satanás astuto, em seguida, truques Majin Buu em posar para uma foto, tendo-o deitado de bruços enquanto Satanás uma pose, e, em seguida, torna-se servo de Majin Buu. Enquanto Mr. Satan planeja usar um super explosivo para tentar matar Majin Buu , Majin Buu retorna no início de uma matança com um cachorro ferido, mostrando sinais de bom nele. Mr. Satan traz esta bom para a superfície, ajudando Majin Buu curar o cachorro e convencê-lo gentilmente que matar é errado. Mr. Satan e Majin Buu, em seguida, formar uma verdadeira amizade, e nomear o filhote de abelha . thumb|left|216px|Mr. Satan e Majin Buu Sua felicidade é fugaz, quando Bee é baleado (por uma bala) e Buu junto com Mr. Satan, são atacados por dois seres humanos do mal, o assassino bandido Van Zant e sua coorte Smitty (ambos sem nome no japonês original, no qual se refere Smitty a Van Zant como "Young Master"), com lança-foguetes. Mr. Satan bravamente está contra eles, atingindo Smitty com uma pedra e enfrentar o líder (Van Zant), que está chegando para a sua arma. Mr. Satan sem medo ousa o bandido de experimentar (dizendo "Vá em frente, buscá-lo!"). O bandido então pega sua arma, mas é imediatamente atacado por Mr. Satan (que grita: "Agora é a sua vez!"), Chutando a arma das mãos do bandido e oferece uma surra furiosa com ele por sangue-frio Bee disparo ( e tentar matar ele e Buu). Ele termina o ataque com um chute final, o envio do punk caindo do penhasco (Van Zant sobrevive, no entanto), derrotando-o. Depois disso, um triunfante Mr. Satan chama Van Zant a "Monster Heartless", e, finalmente, revela-se um verdadeiro "herói" (deve-se notar que esta é uma das poucas lutas onde Mr. Satan "completamente" domina seu adversário, mas também mostra que, dada a motivação certa, Mr. Satan é capaz de derrotar até mesmo os adversários "armados" quando irritado). thumb|left|208px|Mr. Satan na casa de Majin Buu Mr. Satan é levado às lágrimas por solicitação do Buu se juntar a ele para uma Majin Buu, em seguida, cura a ferida de Bee (salvar sua vida) e está tudo bem (para o momento). Mais tarde, enquanto Mr. Satan está preparando o jantar, ele é confrontado por Van Zant, que o mantém na pistola ponto e se prepara para matar "Hero do mundo". Mr. Satan tenta usar o movimento de alta velocidade para fugir e atacá-lo, mas é baleado a sangue frio, levando ao surgimento do mal maior dentro de Majin Buu. Depois de Mr. Satan é baleado por Van Zant, Majin Buu está dividido entre a promessa que ele fez ea raiva que ele tem. Ele consegue curar Mr. Satan eo cachorro, mas perde o controle e diz Mr. Satan para fugir antes que seja tarde demais. Ele, então, cospe involuntariamente a maior parte de sua energia na forma de um mal, antítese do próprio doente , que mata Van Zant impiedosamente por explodi-lo, juntamente com um conjunto de montanhas. Depois de ser atacada mal pelo mal Buu, a boa forma, mas mais fraco, em um ato de desespero, tenta transformar o Buu mal em uma forma comestível usando seu feixe da antena. No entanto, Evil Buu reverte o ataque, soprando o feixe de longe, emergindo como o vencedor antes de devorar o bem Majin Buu e se transformando em Super Buu . Super Buu depois mata brutalmente Smitty ( indo em sua boca e levando-o a expandir até que ele explode violentamente ), enquanto Mr. Satan e Bee são forçados a assistir em horror. ' O novo Buu ' Super Buu é mal quase puro, mas ele ainda reconhece Mr. Satan em um grau forte o suficiente para que ele se recusa a prejudicá-lo, já que ele possui as memórias de Majin Buu. Exemplos óbvios são como se segue: Quando Super Buu olha para Mr. Satan, ele poderia facilmente ter matado, mas em vez disso, ele simplesmente falou o nome dele e saiu para ir até o mirante da Guardian. Quando o novo Super Buu tira seu ataque Extinção Humana , Mr. Satan é um dos três Terráqueos presentes no terreno para sobreviver (os outros são Tien Shinhan e Chiaotzu ), não porque ele é hábil o suficiente para evitá-lo, mas porque Super Buu simplesmente não alvejá-lo. A filha de Mr. Satan, Videl, também faz com que Super Buu para fazer um acordo que permite Gotenks uma hora para se preparar para a luta, como diz Piccolo Super Buu que Videl é a filha de Mr. Satan. Super Buu quase chora depois de ouvir isto, como ele estava prestes a matar Videl no momento. Durante a batalha contra o Super Buu, Mr. Satan está irritado, a ponto de ele grita "Tenho a honra de encerrar a nossa amizade, Majin Buu!" e pega uma arma calibre 45. Em um momento hilariante, quando Super Buu dispara um feixe dedo para matar Dende , Mr. Satan atira nele e ele explode, quando na realidade Tien interveio e respondeu com sua Tri-Beam técnica. Quando Super Buu prepara outra (e um muito mais poderoso, aquele que Tien não tinha método de anular), Mr. Satan, mais uma vez começa a atirar em Super Buu e Super Buu é cortado ao meio, quando na realidade Goku voltou e disparou um disco Destructo para ele. thumb|230px|Mr. Satan assistindo a batalha entre o Super Vegito e Buu Mr. Satan, junto com Dende e Bee, depois senta-se fora o resto da batalha e vê Vegito libra Super Buu redor. Quando o Super Buu absorve Vegitodoces. Em última análise, quando Super Buu volta a ser Kid Buu, Satan decide tentar lutar contra ele, mas Dende informa-lo do contrário. Em última análise, quando Kid Buu finalmente consegue destruir a Terra, Mr. Satan, Dende e Bee são resgatados por Goku, Vegeta e Kibito Kai no último minuto através do Kibito Kai Movimento instantâneo ao mundo sagrado dos Kais . Em primeiro lugar, Satanás acredita que tudo seja um sonho, mas muda de idéia quando ele é incapaz de voar, e também quando Kid Buu aparece e retoma a batalha contra Goku e Vegeta. ' A batalha final ' thumb|left|Mr. Satan no planeta do Supremo Kai durante a batalha com Kid Buu Durante a batalha, Mr. Satan se irritou a tal ponto que ele desafia Kid Buu para um duelo inútil (causando uma recuperação Goku a dizer: "Por favor, não ele! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"). Mr. Satan socos e chutes Kid Buu rapidamente, mas estes esforços fúteis nem mesmo faze o Majin . Apenas quando Kid Buu está prestes a matar Mr. Satan, ele hesita, e começa a gritar bem alto, segurando sua cabeça em agonia, e depois cospe para fora uma pedra azul que explode em um inconsciente Majin Buu, que acabou por ser o que estava parando Kid Buu de prejudicar o Sr. Satan. Acreditando Majin Buu ter se sacrificou para salvá-lo uma última vez, Mr. Satan, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, desafia Kid Buu com toda sua força. Assim como Kid Buu está prestes a acabar com ele, Majin Boo intervém e lutas Kid Buu sozinho enquanto Mr. Satan anima-o. Mr. Satan carrega Vegeta fora do alcance do Genki Dama, assim Goku pode jogá-la Mr. Satan também participa de convencer as pessoas da Terra recém-restaurado para dar sua energia para Goku Super Spirit Bomb , uma vez que eles se recusaram a ouvir Vegeta e Goku (com exceção de Goku e seus amigos e familiares de Vegeta, é claro). Ele se torna realmente com raiva que as pessoas da Terra foram recusando-se a acreditar e ajudar a única chance que eles tinham que salvá-los de Kid Buu de uma vez por todas. As pessoas acabam acreditando que eles estavam dando suas energias para ele quando em vez, fornece ao Spirit Bomb tornando-se muito maior do que antes, mas Kid Buu está ardilosamente ao lado do corpo maltratado de Vegeta. Quando Goku hesita em lançar a Genki Dama em Kid Buu Majin Buu detém Kid Buu para baixo, enquanto Mr. Satan carrega o corpo inerte de Vegeta de lado. A Genki Dama destrói Kid Buu depois Goku vai Super Saiyajin, e Majin Buu e Satan fazê-lo de volta à Terra com Goku, Vegeta, Dende e os Kais, agora aceitos como dois novos guerreiros Z, e tem Majin Buu viver com ele, agora chamado Senhor Buu. ' Após a derrota de Buu ' thumb|left|224px|Mr. Satan na festa de Bulma Mr. Satan é visto mais uma vez, depois de alguns dias, depois de ter sido convidado para uma grande festa na Corporação Cápsula , onde ele bebe e joga cartas com Yamcha e Mestre Kame .Após passar um tempo à margem assistindo com Dende, ele também parece ter formado uma amizade com ele, perguntando sobre o trabalho do Dende como Guardião da Terra . Ele também parece esquecer suas ambições anteriores e tenta aprender a voar, o que significa que ele nunca mestres-lo. Dois anos depois, em Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku e seus amigos Retorno! , ele se apresenta uma festa para comemorar a vitória sobre o Kid Buu ea abertura de seu novo hotel, com mais convidados do que Bulma partido. Enquanto Mr. Satan é perseguido pela imprensa sobre como ele derrotou Kid Buu, a festa é interrompida pela chegada de Tarble (há muito perdida distante irmão mais novo de Vegeta) e Abo e Cado (dois ex-soldados do tirano intergaláctico longo falecido Frieza ). Na batalha que se seguiu, o Hotel do Mr. Satan é destruído, devastando-lo, mas ele é consolado por Videl. thumb|238px|Mr. Satan devastou a destruição de seu novo hotel Dez anos depois, Mr. Satan ainda é o campeão Mundial de artes marciais , devido a ele e Mr. Buu enganar o público por ter Mr. Buu derrotar os participantes e, em seguida, perder a Mr. Satan de propósito na final, embora ele promete Buu que um dia ele vai deixá-lo ganhar. No início da próxima, Mr. Satan é cumprimentado por Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta e Pan (filha de Gohan e Videl). Mr. Satan só é visto abraçando sua neta, querendo estragar o seu doente, e se preocupar com o próprio doente quando ele vê Pan ir contra um lutador desmedido chamado Tigre selvagem . Mr. Satan entra em pânico brevemente quando ele descobre que Goku, Vegeta e seus filhos vão participar, mas Goku promete a ele que quem chega ao final perder para ele com o propósito de manter sua imagem (e evitar a pressão da mídia). Quando Goku sai com um garoto chamado Uub, Mr. Satan e Mr. Buu assistir seu amigo sair. ---- ' Invasão De Baby : ' thumb|left|141px|Mr.Satan Em Dragon Ball GT Durante a guerra contra Baby, Mr. Satan vai junto com Majin Buu, Uub e Pan para Novo Planeta Planta (Novo Planeta Tuffle) para colocar uma posição contra Baby Vegeta até Goku chega novamente. Depois de Trunks, Goten e Gohan são liberados do controle de Baby, Mr. Satan ajuda para fora com o melhor de suas habilidades para lutar contra Baby Vegeta, com todos os guerreiros Z livres, e em um ponto quando se pensa bebê tinha matado Pan, ele levantou-se para Bebê de raiva e preparado para lutar com ele pessoalmente, até que ele descobriu que Goku havia lhe resgatado. No entanto, eles têm uma batalha áspera até Uub que tinha enganado Baby Vegeta (agora controlando um Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) para comê-lo mais cedo inflado seu estômago, causando-lhe grande dor e reduzir a sua força. Ele está presente quando Goku finalmente obriga bebê de Vegeta e então explode-o para o sol, enquanto ele tenta escapar em uma nave espacial. Desde Baby utilizadas as Black Star Dragon Balls para criar o novo planeta planta , a Terra estava agora em perigo mais uma vez de explodir de usá-los. Goku e companhia sabiam que teriam de evacuar todos da Terra para o novo planeta Tuffle para a segurança, mas também sabia que a maioria das pessoas da Terra não iria acreditar neles se Goku e seus amigos disse-lhes a situação, mas ele sabia que eles iriam acreditar Mr. Satan, uma vez que eles ainda acreditam que ele derrotou celular alguns anos atrás. Eles tinham Mr. Satan anunciar a todos na Terra que o planeta ia explodir, e que eles teriam de ir com os seus oficiais para o transporte adequado. Todo mundo ouviu a ele (exceto alguns céticos, que Vegeta simplesmente bateu para fora e jogou com a bagagem) e fui para o Planeta Tuffle para a segurança da via Goku ou transmissão instantânea de Kibito Kai, navio ou transporte do Rei Furry antes que a Terra explodiu. ' O último andróide Super 17 e os dragões da sombra ' thumb|202px|Mr.Satan E Pan Quando os mortos são trazidos de volta do inferno na Idade 790 , Mr. Satan aparece fugindo de membros do exército Red Ribbon que estão derrotados pelo Pan. Mr. Satan é visto mais tarde assistindo a batalha final contra o Omega Shenron . Na Idade 889 , há uma estátua de Mr. Satan na 64th Torneio de Artes Marciais. ' Dragonball Online ' thumb|left|200px|Mr. Satan estátua No jogo de Dragonball online , Mr. Satan anuncia sua aposentadoria do mundo das artes marciais na Idade 793. Sua razão oficial para se aposentar é dar à próxima geração uma oportunidade. No entanto, a verdade é que se tornou impossível para ele continuar aparelhamento do torneio sem seu parceiro Mr. Buu. Mr. Satan, em seguida, começa a Satanás estilo Curso Telecommunicated Artes Marciais em uma tentativa de ganhar dinheiro. À medida que os vídeos foram muito caro rip-offs que contou com cenas de luta chamativos reforçada através de efeitos especiais, reclamações de clientes que o Satanás estilo Martial Arts Curso Telecommunicated é inútil se espalhou rapidamente. Clientes insatisfeitos inundação Satanás Casa na Idade 794 , levando Pan para subjugá-los. O evento torna-se um grande escândalo e Telecommunicated Satanás estilo Curso de Artes Marciais é então renomeado Rede Combate Pan , com Pan como o instrutor. Mr. Satan acaba sendo muito ativo como uma estrela de cinema. Aparecendo em todos os tipos de filmes, ele desempenhou o papel de vários tipos de personagens em tudo, desde filmes de romance para filmes de ação. O filme " Satanás Lenda ", estrelado por Mr. Satan é liberado em Age 796. É um filme refrescante, mas não se saiu bem no escritório de caixa. No entanto, é solicitada uma popularidade cult-como entre diferentes partes do mundo. Quando Mr. Satan morre em 820 , o Rei da Terra homenageia-o com um funeral nacional. ---- ' Poder e habilidades especiais ' thumb|left|200px|Mr.Satan Corre Para o Inimigo. Proezas de artes marciais Mr. Satan está em um nível bem abaixo Entre os Guerreiros Z , suas habilidades são comparáveis aos dos "normais" Mundiais artistas marciais e os seres humanos treinados como aqueles encontrados durante os torneios de Dragon Ball precoce (como Chi-Chi ) , que possuem habilidades básicas de combate, técnicas, e são anormalmente rápidos e fortes, mas não têm a capacidade de usar ki em formas básicas, como o vôo . Embora Mr. Satan, muitas vezes parece ser um fraco patético, deve-se notar que isso acontece porque muitas vezes ele tenta lutar contra os inimigos muitos mais poderosos do que o normal, ele é realmente um lutador hábil, quando comparados aos seres humanos normais. Seu registro perfeito no torneio mundial (durante a ausência dos guerreiro Z) é acreditado para ser ganho de forma justa. Com isso dito, Goku se referia a suas habilidades como o básico ao contemplar se ele deve fundir-se com ele ou não. Quando ele foi introduzido pela primeira vez, ele é ignorante (ou se recusa a acreditar em) a existência de ki energia e ataques ki, e descarta o seu uso em artes marciais (comparando-a com um truque de mágico e, muitas vezes afirmando isso para vários jornalistas, mesmo quando claramente não é). Embora ele finalmente descobre que é muito real, ele nunca procura ativamente para aprender a usá-lo (possivelmente devido a suas negações anteriores). Ele faz possuem algum grau de velocidade sobre-humana, força e resistência, o que muitas vezes ele deliberadamente demonstra através de vários shows de poder (quebrando placas, rasgando listas telefônicas pela metade, ou sozinho, puxando uma corda de 4 Buses vários metros e perfurar um buraco no que somente no anime), é capaz de sobreviver a ser batido em uma montanha (por Perfect Cell, nada menos, embora notas Piccolo mesmo celular não iria colocar em qualquer esforço para matar os gostos de Satanás), um soco no rosto de Kid Buu, e também leva um chute com força total a partir de Omega Shenron apenas ser nocauteado por uma questão de minutos, apesar de tudo isso é sem dúvida para alívio cômico. Ele é capaz de usar o movimento de alta velocidade (super velocidade), que ele é visto usando durante o seu segundo encontro com o atirador enlouquecido, Van Zant.thumb|212px|Soco Esquerdo do Mr.Satan thumb|left|204px|Mr.Satan soca Van Zant Depois de testemunhar a sua filha Videl pode voar , ele tenta aprender a voar sozinho, mas falha (se machucar no processo, caindo de uma cadeira, e, mais tarde, de um penhasco após Kid Buu explode a Terra). Ele nunca aprende a voar (embora pudesse facilmente aprender a partir de qualquer de sua filha, neta, ou Buu). Como uma piada no anime, cada vez que ele stacks telhas em cima uns dos outros e quebra-los com um golpe de caratê, um azulejo sempre parece manter-se. A primeira vez foi para demonstrar a sua força durante os Jogos celular, em que ele usou quinze anos, ea segunda vez foi depois que ele assumiu o crédito pela derrota celular, usando vinte telhas desta vez. A terceira vez foi durante o filme Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound , quando ele quebrou uma torre inteira de azulejos no início do filme (mais uma vez para demonstrar a sua força), quando ele e um magnata realizar um torneio inter-galáctico.thumb|210px|Chute Mr.Satan No entanto, a única habilidade que Mr. Satan, dispõe que nenhum dos outros lutadores Z poderia mestre foi o dom da palavra. Sempre que a estratégia Z Fighters «necessária a colaboração do público em geral (como o Super Spirit Bomb no Kid Buu Saga ou evacuar a Terra na Saga Baby), eles se voltaram para Mr. Satan para persuadir as pessoas. Isso fez com que ele, assim como (se não mais) inestimável nesses casos o Z-team como Goku e Vegeta. ' Poder ' Embora Seja fraco em comparação com a maioria do elenco, Mr. Satan é um artista marcial habilidoso cuja força excede a da maioria dos seres humanos. Sua força é maior que a dos seres humanos "normais" não treinados como os atiradores mal Van Zant e Smitty, e é maior do que a de um artista marcial como Spopovich (antes Babidi aumenta seu poder ). Mr. Satan também aparentemente tem níveis sobre-humanos de força e velocidade, demonstrou quando ele se move tão rápido que parece que ele se teletransporte (para Van Zant), puxa quatro ônibus sozinho, e esmaga quatorze azulejos com uma costeleta. Em sua partida contra Spopovich no Torneio Mundial de 24 (mostrada exclusivamente no anime), ele mostra a capacidade de saltar centenas de metros no ar e terra, sem danos aparentes ou dificuldade, e sem esforço envia Spopovich, que é muito maior e mais muscular do que ele, voando com um único chute. No entanto, de acordo com Gohan, suas habilidades estão abaixo de sua filha Videl (quem sabe como usá- ki , vôo , e tem formação mais a sério do que ele faz). Técnicas Chute Dinamite - Mr. Satan usado isso contra Perfect Cell, sem efeito fora dos videogames. Satan Soco - movimento da assinatura do Sr. Satan, este é apenas um soco comum precedido por Satanás gritando "Satan Punch!" quando ele a usa. Ele usou isso para o 25 Torneio de Artes Marciais na máquina de perfuração que foi destruído por Vegeta. Isto também é conhecido como o megatonelada . King of Dreamers - Mr. Satan sobe ao adversário e lança uma saraivada de socos e chutes para que o adversário não reagem a todos. Ele, então, levanta-los e joga-los no ar com um poderoso alçada e levanta seus dois primeiros dedos. Ele usa esse ataque apenas uma vez contra Android 18 antes de ganhar o jogo com o Mess Dinâmico Em Up soco . É uma das Mr. Satan Blast 2 ataques em Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 , e sua garra jogar em Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 . thumb|224px|Mess Dinamica Mr.satan Mess Dinâmico Em Up Soco - O ataque que ele usou para derrotar o Android 18 e conquistar o 25 º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Ele perfura o oponente várias vezes e termina com um "poderoso" soco, enquanto dizendo: "Você está toda molhada!" Trata-se de Mr. Satan ataque de meteoros em Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (nomeado Meteo Bomber muscular), sua explosão final em Budokai Tenkaichi 2, e um de seus ataques Blast 2 em Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Game Boy Bomba - Um dos humorísticos de último recurso movimentos de Mr. Satan. O movimento é derivado de Satanás dando Majin Buu um "Game Poy" (uma paródia óbvia de um Game Boy) e apertar um botão para fazê-lo explodir na Saga Buu. Também conhecida como Presente Para Você e Bomba Presente. Hercule Especial - Mr. Satan derruba o adversário para o chão, configura uma câmera, e então corre para o inimigo inconsciente. Então, enquanto o seu adversário está prestes a levantar-se, Mr. Satan pisa sobre ele / ela, ao levantar seus dois primeiros dedos. A foto é tirada, com Mr. Satan segurando-o no ar para mostrar que ele tem realmente batido o adversário. Nomeado na série Budokai videogame . Em Budokai 1 , Hercule Especial é o nome de uma técnica onde Mr. Satan evita todos os seus adversários ataques até que um Game Boy bomba cai e explode em cima dele, mandando-o headbutting o adversário. Hercule Dynamite Ultra - uma corrida de alta velocidade técnica onde Gokule libera uma combinação rápida de chutes e socos em seu inimigo. Ele usa essa técnica para bater Van Zant e Smitty fora. Também é usado na série Budokai eo primeiro Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi .thumb|194px|Mr.Satan Prepara um truque Para matar Majin Buu Afterimage Técnica - Mr. Satan parece hábil o suficiente para usar a técnica Afterimage. Ele usa isso quando Van Zant quer matá-lo dentro da casa de Buu. 4 Punho temeroso - O soco arrojado que ele usou contra Van Zant. Nomeado na série Butōden videogame . Volcanic Sting - Os três sucessos ataque soco que ele usou contra um zumbi em fusão Renascer. Nomeado na série Butōden. Senhor Buu Chega! - Um ataque da equipe onde Buu chega para ajudar Mr. Satan depois que ele é chutada pelo seu adversário. Trata-se de Mr. Satan Ultimate Blast em Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Hercule Ataque - Mr. Buu Mr. Satan salva depois de seu jetpack falhar. É o ataque da equipe no Nintendo DS jogo Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 . Super Spirit Bomb - Goku e Ultimate Team Ataque de Mr. Satan, onde Mr. Satan usa a sua "capacidade de convencer as pessoas da Terra" (possivelmente o seu "maior força") para ajudar, dando-se a sua energia para Goku (acreditando que são dando-lhe a si mesmo Mr. Satan). Goku, em seguida, lança a Super Spirit Bomb concluído o adversário, concluindo o ataque. Eles usaram este ataque para derrotada Kid Buu. Aparece nas Supersonic Warriors 2, como Goku (Base) e do Mr. Satan Equipe Attack. 45-Calibre Gun - Mr. Satan usou a sua arma na tentativa de parar Boca Dedo de Super Buu, e acreditava que ele fez quando Tien Shinhan obliterada a bola com sua técnica Tri-Beam, sem Satanás percebendo isso. Ele também usa em Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden enganar no modo de Satanás, e na série Legacy of Goku para substituir as explosões de Ki os outros personagens jogáveis podem usar. Grenade Especial - Mr. Satan joga uma granada em seu oponente. Usado na série Butōden, bem como o Tenkaichi Budokai série de jogos de vídeo e Supersonic Warriors 2. Especial Bazooka - Sr. Satanás ataca seu adversário, disparando uma bazuca . Usado na série Butōden. Quatro Missile Launch - Mr. Satan usa um lançador de foguetes para disparar mísseis guiados de alta potência em seu oponente. É um dos seus super ataques em série Butōden, assim como Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale . Megatron Especial Argamassa - Mr. Satan lança um grande míssil em seu oponente. É um dos seus super ataques em série Butōden. Megatron Especial Argamassa Misfire - Mr. Satan lança um grande míssil, mas cai e explode em frente a ele. Usado na série Butōden. thumb|212px|Mr. Satan Megatron Especial Argamassa Rolando Attack - Mr. Satan rola em direção ao oponente. Usado na série Butōden. Rolando Hercule Soco - Mr. Satan rola em direção ao oponente, apenas para fazer um soco que bate o adversário longe. Branco e azul estrelas, juntamente com emite sons engraçados quando ele bateu com sucesso o adversário. Usado na série Budokai. Hercule Ataque Crítico - Mr. Satan chuta o oponente no ar, então ele chutes e socos-los de volta. Usado na série Budokai. Hercule Miracle Bomber - Mr. Satan ataca o oponente com socos fracos, e tenta expulsá-los, mas o adversário acertar Satanás no ar. Quando Mr. Satan vem caindo, ele pousa sobre o adversário por danos. Usado na série Budokai. thumb|200px|Poder Stance de Hercule Postura de energiaa - A posição de combate especial. Nomeado no Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game . Alta Tensão - Na série Budokai, quando Mr. Satan poderes até seu ki calibre, ele é capaz de ativar Hi-Tension. Uma vez ativado, branco aura escoa para fora através de sua pele e irradia em forma de chama-like. É uma aura padrão que é uma cor simples simples, que não tem nenhuma técnica ou transformação envolvida, a fim de torná-lo poderoso. Esta aura é a única aura usado por Mr. Satan, sua filha Videl tem o mesmo tipo de aura. Acabei de me lembrar alguns negócios urgentes - Uma das técnicas de Mr. Satan em Zenkai Battle Royale. Coragem falsa - Um de Mr. Satan Explosão 1 na série Budokai Tenkaichi. Fá-lo imune a vacilar de ataques inimigos, bem como a adição de bônus de defesa, reduzindo o dano recebido. thumb|171px|Estilo campeão! Estilo campeão! - Uma técnica de apoio que permite que Mr. Satan para recuperar sua força a partir dos aplausos de seus fãs. Mr. Satan grita "Preparem-se!" quando ele levanta os dois primeiros dedos no ar, colocando-o em modo de potência máxima. É uma das Explosão de Mr. Satan 1 na série Budokai Tenkaichi, chamado Howl antes Budokai Tenkaichi 3 e Number One! em Zenkai Battle Royale. Pose Peace Sign - posando para a câmera, o flash atordoa todos os inimigos na área, permitindo uma surra rápida pelo próprio Mr. Satan. Chamado e usado na série Legacy of Goku . ' Fusão ' ---- thumb|left|236px|A Fusão entre Goku e Mr. Satan, assim como imaginado na cabeça de Goku. Somente jogável em Budokai 2 Gokule Gokule é a fusão imaginária de Goku e Mr. Satan formada pelos brincos Potara. Ele só apareceu na imaginação de Goku e como um personagem jogável em Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 . Depois de Goku retorna à vida e à Terra, ele encontra Gohan a ser o único lutador forte demais para fundir-se com. Mas quando Goku jogou o brinco Potara para Gohan, Gohan caiu, e quando ele finalmente encontrou, ele foi absorvido por Super Buu. Como os dois únicos seres que ainda estavam vivos são Mr. Satan e Dende, ele imaginado que a fusão seria parecido e qual dos dois seria melhor. Ele escolheu a primeira, porque o Sr. Satan tinha mais experiência de combate e Goku poderia fazer um pouco mais forte. Além disso, a fusão com Dende faria as esferas do dragão da Terra desaparecer. Apenas no momento em que Goku disse que Mr. Satan deve pegar o brinco e colocá-lo em sua orelha esquerda, Vegeta apareceu e Goku usado transmissão instantânea para encontrar Vegeta e se fundem, formando Vegito . Sendo este o caso, Gokule era apenas um caráter hipotético, no anime, e só é visto imagem mental de Goku de que a fusão seria parecido como. Na versão japonesa de Budokai 2 em diante, essa fusão é referido como Gotan. Yamcule Yamcule é uma fusão hipotética de Mr. Satan e Yamcha. É um "Frenzy Fusão" cartão na Ball Z Collectible Card Game Dragão jogo de cartas, no entanto, o próprio cartão não retratam o caráter fundido, em vez mostrando os dois personagens de fusão ao lado do outro Video Games ---- Mr. Satan é um lutador jogável na série Butōden , a série Budokai , ea série Budokai Tenkaichi , ele é considerado um personagem piada, especialmente devido ao seu ridículo (mas eficaz) dribles especiais. Em Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale , como ele acredita que todos os ataques de energia de fantasia e tal para ser um truque (tanto quanto ele faz na série original e indo para ainda mais território caracteres gag), ataques de ki-base não têm efeito sobre ele. Seus ataques no jogo incluem mísseis guiados de alta potência e uma bomba de controle remoto. Mr. Satan é um personagem jogável secreto no RPG Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II . thumb|200px|Sr. Satanás usa seu jetpack para atacar seu adversário na Super Batalha Em Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 , um amnésico Broly se torna um bom amigo de Mr. Satan em um de seus "e se" histórias. Essa amizade que Mr. Satan teve com Broly é muito semelhante ao que teve com Majin Buu. Jetpack de Mr. Satan Na maioria dos jogos de vídeo, Mr. Satan voa em torno de usar um jetpack. O jetpack é a razão de que ele é capaz de voar nos jogos de vídeo, embora muitas vezes ainda em uma capacidade diminuída do que os outros lutadores. O visual eo design das mudanças jetpack de jogo para jogo. Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Batalha : jetpack do Mr. Satan é light-brown/yellow, e tem dois propulsores. Além de usá-lo para voar durante as batalhas, Mr. Satan pode liberar um fluxo de fogo de seu jetpack para atacar seu oponente. thumb|Jetpacks Nos jogos Mr. Satan Dragon Ball Z: Budokai : jetpack do Mr. Satan é branco em cima e preto na parte inferior com dois propulsores aquele brilho verde que permite que Mr. Satan a pairar no ar. A carta '01 'e' C 'podem ser vistas na parte de trás do jato. Isso significa que ele é, provavelmente, um primeiro protótipo do modelo jetpack. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 : O jetpack assume uma aparência diferente e design, sendo de tamanho médio, com apenas um propulsor. A embalagem tem apenas uma carta '1 'na parte de trás, enquanto ainda há a "C" bem. Há também mini-asas na parte inferior lados da embalagem. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 : O jetpack ainda é a mesma de antes, mas dá Mr. Satan melhor decolar do que nos jogos anteriores, bem como no Mundo Infinito . Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi : O jetpack é agora castanho-claro e volumoso, com linhas brancas, e tem dois propulsores individuais com flaps. A letra 'C' é agora branco em cada lado do bloco. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 : O jetpack é o mesmo que antes, exceto que ele não pode manter Mr. Satan no ar por mais de 3 segundos. Isto faz uma grande desvantagem para os jogadores que estão acostumados a jogar-lo. Quando ele voar, procurando o seu um pouco desajeitado. Isso também deixa aberta a ataques. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 : O jetpack ainda não permite que Mr. Satan para ficar no ar, mas não deixá-lo cair no chão mais. Em vez disso, ele desce lentamente para o chão em vez de cair. Para deixá-lo voar, um item especial deve estar em seu costume. Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II : No mapa do mundo dos jogos e de acesso a certas áreas (onde os outros personagens jogáveis usaria vôo), Mr. Satan usa um jetpack branco com dois propulsores, devido à sua incapacidade de voar. Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 : jetpack do Mr. Satan é castanho-claro neste jogo. Aparências de videogame ---- thumb|234px|Mr. Satan em Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Batalha Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden Dragon Ball Z: O Hyper Dimension (personagem de fundo) Dragon Ball Z: The Legend (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Guerreiros (tipo de suporte a caracteres) Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II Dragon Ball Z: Fúria de Buu (jogável para uma cena) Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (tipo de suporte a caracteres) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Super Dragon Ball Z (personagem de fundo) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. thumb|203px|Mr. Satan em Zenkai Battle Royale Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 (Assistência personagem) Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impacto Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu (não jogável) Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impacto Dragon Ball Z: Infinito Mundo Dragon Ball Z: Dragão Battlers Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (não jogável) Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (não jogável) Dragon Ball Heróis Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale Dubladores ---- Guilherme Lopes Registro da batalha Mr. Satan raramente vence um oponente por si mesmo, devido a ser não mais do que o mais forte humano normal na série, mas ele não conseguiu ganhar uma vez de vez em quando. Esta é uma lista de oponentes derrotados por Mr. Satan: Spopovich - Derrotado no 24 Torneio de Artes Marciais. Jewel - Derrotado para ganhar o Torneio de Artes Marciais. Android 18 - Ele tecnicamente derrotou seu para ganhar o 25 º Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais, que tinha 18 anos, não jogou a luta, o resultado teria sido muito diferente. Smitty - bata na cara dele com uma pedra. Van Zant - Como retaliação física para Bee tiroteio. Majuub - Tecnicamente vencê-lo no 31 Torneio de Artes Marciais, embora fosse Uub que tinha deixá-lo vencer, devido a um pedido feito por Majin Buu. Lista dos adversários que ele ajudou a derrota: Cell - Jogou 16 Android cabeça 's para onde Gohan estava de pé, levando aos eventos que causaram Gohan para tirar e se tornar Super Saiyan 2 . Bojack - Gohan acidentalmente libertou um preso, que foi preso em energia drenagem Passos psíquica. Kid Buu - Convencido de todos os povos da Terra para dar Goku sua energia para a Genki Dama , assim como realizado Vegeta longe assim Goku poderia jogar tGenki Dama sem bater Vegeta. Lista dos adversários, ele perdeu a: Cell - Célula tapa-lo longe do ringue e em uma montanha com um golpe rápido. Trunks - Ele tecnicamente perdido, mas porque ele fingiu que ele deixou Trunks vitória, o público em geral acreditavam que ele jogou o jogo de propósito. Trivialidades ---- Mr. Satan compartilha os mesmos dubladores como Rei Yemma no japonês, FUNimation e Ocean dubs. Mr. Satan pode ser visto como o Coringa em um dos Oolong jogos de cartas 's. Mr. Satan ganhou o Torneio de Artes Marciais pelo menos 8 vezes, mesmo que em 7 dos torneios, o seu adversário deixá-lo vencer. Ironicamente, Mr. Satan obtem-se em situações muito mais perigosas do que qualquer um na série mas ele sempre sai vivo ao contrário da maioria dos outros personagens, apesar de ser um dos mais fracos do Z Fighters, thumb|188px|Alguns esboços iniciais de Mr. Satan ( Daizenshuu 4 ) se não o mais fraco. Normalmente, ele é o seu vínculo com o gordo Majin Buu , que permite que ele passar, contra ambas as formas super e original de Buu. No entanto, é de notar que, apesar do Buu em questão ter se fundiu com o mesmo Uub (ou Majuub), que estava fora da contagem, no momento, ele consegue sobreviver a um pontapé de Omega Shenron, que mesmo o mais forte do ser humano Z Fighters deve, logicamente, ser incapaz de fazer. Isso ocorre de forma semelhante ao soco do Kid Buu com nariz de Satanás simplesmente fazer mal o suficiente para ele gritar de dor. Esta é, provavelmente, apenas para fins cômicos. Na luta entre Vegito e Super Boo, Mr. Satan é capaz de ver os lutadores enquanto eles se movem e lutar, ao mesmo tempo incapaz de energia sentido, no entanto Gohan, durante a luta Saibaman, não podia ver as lutas até que ele se concentrou em sua energia, e não com os olhos. Este é mais um buraco enredo da série. De acordo com a Dragon Ball para sempre , ele foi eleito o número 11 por fãs japoneses na pesquisa para melhores personagens. Ele conseguiu a pontuação mais elevada do que até mesmo regulares da série, como Mestre Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma e Yajirobe . Categoria:Ganhadores de torneios Categoria:Apoio aos Guerreiros Z Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Lutadores de torneios Categoria:Homens Categoria:Usuários de armas Categoria:Pais Categoria:Artistas marciais Categoria:Personagens com transformações hipotéticas Categoria:Humanos